Mermadonna
is a Rank S Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; “Sustaining her own youth and beauty by absorbing it from others, Everfore is always out looking to meet beautiful woman." Everfore evolves from Grumples when fused with Ageless Powder. In Yo-kai Watch, she is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle. Appearance Everfore is a Yo-kai with pale, fair skin and large black eyes accented by red makeup to match the diamond on her forehead. She wears her dark blue hair up in a traditional Japanese style based on the Geisha and adorns it with a single red bow and six gold pins. She wears a red kimono accented by tiny black, ivory, and orange flowers. A yellow cloth is also tied around her chest with white marks on it. She also has a staff that looks similar to the one Grumples carries, but this one sports a smiling face instead of a surprised face. File:YokEverfor.jpg|Everfore when Grumples evolved as Katie shocked at her when she evolved by using Ageless Powder-like cream. Oiran.png|Everfore in the anime. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers In the movie, she can release a powerful beam from her staff. She has the power to absorb the youth out of anyone she so desires. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |40||Single enemy}} |80|Absorption|Single enemy}} |Stat loss||Single enemy|Saps an enemy's youth and lowers all stats.}} |130|Absorption|All enemies|Steals HP from foes with her staff and gives it to her allies.}} |Continuous||All Yo-kai|No Yo-kai will be able to dodge.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Fuse Grumples with Ageless Powder. The first Ageless Powder is obtained through the post-game request "Powder of Youth", received in Hungry Pass from Everfore herself. Once completed, additional Ageless Powder can then be obtained through Terror Time chests. Quotes * Loafing: "I quit!" History In the anime, after a training regime suggested by Hanako-san in order to regain her youthfulness, Grumples rejuvenates into Everfore as a result. Everfore, out of gratitude, gives Nathan Adams her Yo-Kai Medal. However, not too long after that, Everfore sneezes and turns back into Grumples. In the manga, Grumples evolved into Everfore when she fused with Ageless Powder cream. Everfore is also summoned as part of Keizo's team in the 1st movie. Trivia Origin Everfore's Japanese name, "Oiran" (花魁, "leader of flowers", originally a contraction of oira no tokoro no nēsan, ''"my elder sister"), refers to the highest rank of courtesan during the Edo period, different from ''geisha. Aside from being women of pleasure, they were both skilled entertainers and fashionistas who wore lavish kimono and elaborate hairstyles, setting trends that survived even into modern times. Name Origin *Everfore might be an alteration of the phrase forever more, referring to eternal youth. *"Oiran" has the above meaning, but is spelled O iran ("don't wanna be old"). In other languages * Japanese: 老いらん Oiran * Korean: 불노아씨 Bulloassi * Spanish: Belladonna